Systems for detecting and displaying radar data are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,724, “A Police Traffic Radar Using FFT Processing to find Fastest Target,” issued to Aker et al (“Aker”) discloses a speed detecting radar system that is used to determine the speed of vehicles. Aker describes the use of digital signal processing that includes fast Fourier transform (FFT) processing of the reflected radar signal to determine the speed of one or more target vehicles.
One of the characteristics of many prior art radar speed detection systems is that they present data in non-flexible formats. The level of training and familiarity with radar speed detection equipment varies among police officers and other authorized users. Because police departments typically purchase standardized equipment, they purchase equipment that has essentially the same format. Furthermore, limitations on processor speed and the limited operating environment in which available displays can operate limit both the amount of data that can be processed by a speed detecting radar and the ability to display that data in a flexible manner, such as by using a video display terminal.